User talk:Vellup/Archive 1
Welcome Hello. Welcome to the Magi-Nation Wiki! Thank you for coming to our wiki and thanks for your edit. As always, feel free to leave messages to any user's talk page. Feel free to create a user page for yourself to post stuff about you (whether in reality or fictionally). Please sign your name to talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the sign button above the edit box to automatically add your name and date. Signing your name allows other editors (and the user whose page you post on) know who has posted which comments. Above all, have fun, enjoy your stay, and watch out for any wild Dream Creatures! Welcome again. 06:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Activity Howdy, Vellup, great to hear from you : D I actually ended up stopping my editing just due to time constraints. I'm actually a fairly young wiki-creator, and beginning college classes basically took up a lot of the time I'd had to work on the Wiki (plus that for the longest while most of the edits aside from mine and another couple people were just spam). I've set up e-mail stuff, so I've actually been looking at some of the edits every now-and-then. From what I can see of a couple pages I looked at, they all seem to be great additions to the Wiki : ) Probably the only thing I'd mention is possibly having (for Tony Jones, for example) having the /wiki/Tony_Jones page being a disambig. page linking to /wiki/Tony_Jones_(TV_Series) and /wiki/Tony_Jones_(GBC) or _(TCG) - just a slight modification from current, using the structure of a lot of wikis. The only thing I have to say on a negative note is regarding the mention of ROMs, emulators, and that stuff due to copyright infringement - I'll just assume you didn't know any better since the law doesn't seem to be as widely known. Once I find where it was, it might make things easier to include that html on the Creature Abilities page to remove or close the table of content box (since it's alphabetical with a lot of short descriptions). Again, something minor for user ease. Dealing with structure, Wikia apparently ruined a bit of the organization I had going originally with one of their updates. The toolbar thing used to have links to the Help pages (/wiki/Magination:Help), Dream Creatures, Magi, Relics, etc. I think that's part of what happened with the logo no longer showing on every page. That all being said (sry, I write long things sometimes), I actually will grant you the position of admin/sysop/mod - you get the general idea. I'll still be keeping my eye on the Wiki (I might get some more time to work on it in one of the coming semesters depending on how things work out), but may not get to everything. If you ever need to contact me about anything, just send me a message here or my inbox (lhikan634@gmail.com), and I should be able to set aside a few minutes within a day or so. 10:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! :-O Hey, just stopped by the Wiki again during a break from my studies. It's definitely looking great :D The "Choose a Region" section you added to the front page definitely adds some class. I'd tried a bit of working with trying to get images as links in the past, but hadn't had any luck with that. And yay for 400 pages now! : ) I'm really glad to see the site growing since college work began bogging me down. Thanks again for all your additions to the Wiki : D 22:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! You have reached "the impactful" Dragonmaster1231(jk). Glad to know my contribution has helped revive (or start) a wiki. I find this whole thing funny because the last time I logged on here, I edited my talk page and the edit was: "I don't remember ever coming to this wiki but apparaently i added an image!". Hard to believe it's actually been THAT long ago when I added that logo. I remember coming to the wiki and not liking the look of the "insert cool image" image and the "insert text here" stuff so i edited the empty spaces and the rest is history. This wiki has really grown since I made that first user edit. I'm impressed. 5.7k edits later. You and the group ef editors have done alot. P.S.: I sorta remember adding the image now :D Thanks, --Dragonmaster1231(talk) 02:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Funnily. I just remembered this game exists after seeing it in an Nintendo Power magazine about ten years ago. Figure might as well try it out. I got interested in figuring out the stats after reading the Gamefaq forums, since apparently there are people who still care about this sort of thing, which is a rarity in most games I played. Anyway, the methodology atm for me is smith a DC, then level it to 60 10 times, taking the difference as the growth stat, then smithing 9 rings for the initial stats. This, of course, assumes several things, that powering doesn't penalize stat growth (like rare candies do in pokemon), and that growths are uniform (seems likely), and that Luck doesn't effect stat growth (inconclusive) and that the DC's initial stats don't matter. I do intend to do as many as I can (though that'd mean restarting another game unless the Orothe Ringsmith is still in the game somewhere after the 4th Geyser) as well as analyzing them. By the way, what exactly does the speed stat do? I'm assuming it's for hit rate? And is there a way to make tables? It'd be easier than the current Base + Growth = Average 60. AKFrost 21:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) -I just wrote a script that would automatically generate the necessary text for the game data section, but unfortunately that may erase any edits you make in them (I noticed the orathan flyer pic and added that, but apparently forgot about the Xyx one). I'll try to be more careful with this (it's a bit late). AKFrost 09:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic Ah, thanks for reminding me about that. It's at least relatively new to Wikia compared to when I started the Magi-Nation wiki. I'd been meaning to toss something together for a while but never thought to get around to it since I kept getting bogged down with schoolwork. Since I finally got through a week of 4 tests and have at least some of a break, I finally got something from an old original image. 01:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey :) I wasn't sure how to reply to your message, so I'll just post here. One question, the Summary section when editting is for like, a summary of what edits I made, correct? Not a summary of the article itself (as I did on my first few edits...)... About editting, I'll probably at least finish up summaries for the rest of the episodes, as I get time to watch them. And maybe some more GBA stuff... Vampok 02:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I kind of like them (though I probably woudn't care about it if it wasn't MND related), I guess because I never really played MND too much back when it was still going, so the show isn't like, desecrating too many fond old memories or anything. :) Vampok 20:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Renewed editing Hey I got your message on my talk page. Thanks for the appreciation. I don't edit this wiki anymore, but I just logged in to make a quick edit to another wiki when I got this message. Thanks again and good luck with Magi-Nation wiki. ~Blackhole252 Re: CSS Editing Yeah, I've been working on more of the technical aspects since that's a workable project with my workload this semester. Several areas are outdated, done back when the image database was limited at best. For the in-progress infobox, I'm not so sure that one across the top will work as well, especially as regards the image. Also, almost every Wiki I've seen that uses an infobox places it along the right side of the page so article information can be read without scrolling through it all. I'm afraid that gets a no from me as it makes things too complicated, and I'm trying to follow something at least resembling standard Wiki page layout for the articles. Typical formatting will do one of a few things to avoid this. One is having the infobox divided based on release media by… I guess for lack of better wording "titles" under the single column. TV series, TCG, and game info would be the main ones here. The main thing with infoboxes, though, is adding too much information to them since that makes them take up too much space. Ideally, an infobox shouldn't be longer than the actual article. Probably one of the first things to work with is figuring out what all types of information should appear and how much space it will take up. Game stats are normally not included in infoboxes but instead under game information sections. It's also best the editing that's done doesn't have to be altered on the pages using the template already. The purpose of a template is to allow less editing of text whenever formatting updates. First things first, we need to determine what information's relevant to each realm. Below will be pertinent data for Magi or Dream Creatures. *'General' *Species type *'TV' *List of Appearances *Affiliation *Primary partner (Think of this like Pokémon here. Only a single character, magi or dream creature) *'TCG' *Expansion *Rarity *Alternates *MRP Errata What else should be included? If there's more proper information, the Colors section will probably be removed as I've only seen that on 1 other Wiki, the one I used during my early research on formatting. At least thus far, this is still shorter than many infoboxes under normal display so I think we're fine on that. 02:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much :) I've been doing small-time image editing for just a couple years longer than this wiki's been around. In the realm of Digimon, I'm at least somewhat known for custom edits (mainly pixel images, nothing huge). I'd actually been wanting to get templates similar to this for years, but it took a while to figure out about the GBC game. As for infobox graphics, I'm not sure there's been much advancement in how to do backgrounds. There are probably some ways, but I'm less knowledgeable on that. Most of my formatting knowledge comes from experimenting with pre-made templates. I remember not long after the creation of the MNW when I almost broke everything from playing around with that formatting. Needless to say, I've been trying to update a bit since most templates and formatting were made when I was very new to wiki markup. In a bit I'll see what I can do myself to see what this looks like updated. One thing that will be handy is that an infobox won't show anything if there isn't any information to add. 04:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the major time gap on this! I got a bit distracted taking care of sorting some maintenance business on the Huntik Wiki. I've done a bit more work on getting an infobox together based partly on what we've got at the Huntik Wiki. Summary, notes, changes, and preview appear here. The FULL LENGTH version should be the max length for the infobox, while the CONDENSED one shows the length when some information is nonexistent. I've also been thinking, wouldn't it be easier to just have a card gallery instead of typing out the card text on each page? The modern Wiki set-up allows a full image to be viewed without leaving the article page. This looks like it could be quite handy. I've made a couple minor edits to the table that was having some formatting issues (see this page). It'll now be able to go anywhere on the page now. I'm not so sure on the images, though… To be honest, so many images floating around the page is just asking for something to mis-format and mess up their location. This may not be ideal, but what about using a gallery on the page like with the card idea? Images can be added in order based on the order it appears in the page. I've also been noticing, the TOC at times seems to just get in the way on some article pages. If section titles are uniform throughout the Wiki, a little test of mine, the Pagenav template, might could be useful for linking between sections. It's not ready for use by any means just yet, but I'm wondering what you think of the idea. : 07:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Format Discussing Fun Yeah, I've been trying to figure what's going on with the layouts as well. From what I've been reading, something in their coding seems to have broken it. Rumor is that Wikia are going to be completely removing it eventually, but that was said a couple months back. I'd been hesitant to just up and delete the layouts since re-creating a layout seems to lead to major issues, but it seems to be more problem using them at all. I'll just add a Page Layout page to the help section instead I guess. Episode infoboxes were also in the plan, probably some for moonlands as well. Each would be customized for the type of page. Working with the character infobox will probably yield something that'll be flexible. Exact information can be discussed when we get there, but I'm guessing we'd be able to use similar information to what's used by Huntik Wiki. I'll go update the test Template:Infobox2 with the following: * Partner / Affiliation: You do have a point with affiliation. I haven't been able to catch up on Season 2 yet, but that would make some problems if a Dream Creature species is partnered to both a hero Magi and a Shadow Magi. * New TV Show info: VA information would definitely be useful, thanks for reminding me. Debut appearance is also a good one. * Errata: That's also a good point. I wasn't sure how well that would format into an Infobox myself. For images, I think we need to find something that'll work for virtually any layout. Just wondering, would left-aligned images be less likely to be affected by infobox position? Another option might be to have a gallery for each section, as opposed to one at the bottom. I'd definitely be open to the options here. * Card galleries: At least for these, the image can easily be viewed at 100% without leaving the page. When done this way, at least with my experiences over at Huntik, the images don't appear compressed and text is easily legible. This also gets around several Dream Creature cards having two completely different sets of text. We can always experiment before applying this to the articles, just to make sure we know what will be displayed. Pagenav definitely wouldn't just flat-out replace TOC in all cases, I was thinking maybe just for Dream Creatures and characters. Possibly Moonlands but not necessarily. Video games, episodes, and such as that would retain the normal TOC under this idea. - I've been having a few issues with editing, so we'll see how quickly this works out - : 16:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :A but of an update: I just sent in a request to Wikia Staff for complete removal of the Layout Builder since I can't do it from my end. I've also updated the Infobox help page to show what the proposed templates will look like. The Infoboxes with the Construction template over them haven't been updated to the Infobox Ver 2.0 formatting yet. (Speaking of this page, I'm also testing some of the usefulness of the Pagenav templates there). :I'm thinking for spells, relics, episodes, and other of having a white or other solid background with the section "bars" going across being the main point of coloration. This would also allow easy customization of the Other template from the default if desired. I'm thinking, though, that the Relic template can just be used for all items, with Relic being the default. :: 06:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, this is basically being done to upgrade their appearance, so work here and there is no biggie. * Universal color scheme: Yeah, I completely forget where I actually got that color scheme. I think it was supposed to be as a placeholder. I'll see what can be done on that tomorrow or so. *Hyren infoboxes: I'm thinking there should be at least something distinguishing the Hyrens, mainly from that prominence in other media. When it comes to the text above it, I can always do modifications on size and all. Though I am wondering if, based on all media, if Guardian Hyren is just an alternate way of describing a Hyren… that would be 1 infobox taken out if so. I wouldn't be opposed to making the base background be location-based, though. *Yeah, the top 3 are in what I'm calling "Infobox 1.1" which is the current, un-updated version. I figured that by getting the character Infoboxes squared away first the others would be easier to work with. *Headers: I'm not sure how easily I can work with the headers. I might be able to make it disappear, but it might end up having to have its own __=__ field entered on the page the template's added to. I tried something similar for the Other Appearances data and it wouldn't acknowledge what I was trying to do. I can also see what coding some other Wikis use for some pointers on how not to break it, but this does sound like a good thing to look into. There is one minor setback, and that's that the current infoboxes (Ver 1.1) are completely incompatible with the new ones (Ver 2.0). The first ones mostly used #= instead of Title= fields (i.e. 1=Dream Creature instead of Species=Dream Creature). So the template page can't just be merged with the original. : 10:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Important: Reformatting Imminent Hey, just thought I'd let you know what my plan is for this summer. I've finally gotten out of this semester, so I'll actually have time for the more major editing and maintenance here. I'll be without internet connection for the next 2-3 weeks but plan to be active with the proposed changes once that's finished. I thought I'd let you know what all this will entail so nothing catches you by surprise. It's a fair bit of information since college and my finals pretty much took me out for a while already. (1) Infoboxes The first thing I'll be working with are the Infoboxes. The very first thing I need to do is deal with which articles will need what. To make this easier, please do not remove any more infoboxes from pages. While they may be out of date, I can use the What Links Here tool to deal with each type of Infobox in an orderly fashion. This is going to be a bit more of pain for the Dream Creatures section since I no longer have that option. Due to the different types of input from Infobox 1.1 and Infobox 2.0 styles, it will be absolutely impossible to simply paste the new code into the respective Infobox page. The initial input used numbers while the newer one will use more descriptive words. This will require updating one infobox at a time to the new coding format. Unless a vote is conducted amongst *ALL* editors, the current formatting of Infobox 2.0 will be FINAL. If it needs to be updated after the infobox overhaul, it will be simpler to do so after the input coding has already been changed on BOTH the Infoboxes and the articles. One possible modification I'll be looking into is if I can slim down the Infoboxes slightly without having the images be too small. This will be done AFTER the major coding update. The Infobox upgrade will need to be done ASAP, but I simply cannot do a million things at once. I'm guessing the initial work will take me no less than a week, potentially up to 2. (2) Article Layouts This will be to do '''AFTER' the Infobox overhaul.'' I've been working on coming up with some uniform page layouts that can be used for organizing articles (see this page). This is currently an incomplete page, but it should already provide a rough guideline for information. The layout guidelines are subject to change as things progress, but I will need any suggestions or alterations passed by me before things are changed. One of the primary aims of the MNW is to appear professional. Most of the reformatting should be relatively easy as it's just rearranging most of the current article information. The plan for this will be to tackle the worst of the worst pages first (such as Furok) and get them sorted first as a sort of model. The models for Dream Creatures (Hyrens included), Magi, Relics (and other items), and Spells may all be a bit different due to the nature of the actual information. Currently, a lot of the edits aren't entirely adding to the professionalism of the MNW. I've done some experimentation with slideshows on another Wiki I head, and we found them to be a bit more of an eyesore than anything else, preferring a standard gallery section with a couple images. We might be able to use something like that divided based upon media appearances. Since I'm not entirely sure how the details of the layout changes will affect pages, I won't be able to do much than just work on grammar until I can actually work on the major changes. This will be an even larger update than the Infobox overhaul and will encompass nearly every page as well. Only general information should be included in the introductory article. You simply cannot neglect the fact that the cards are not the only storyline. I will likewise be attempting to move TV-specific information away from the introduction and into its relevant section. Specifics can be worked out when we get past the Infobox overhaul. What was done on the Evu page is exactly what is not permitted as the relevance of the TV series was completely ignored. The article-layout part could take a month to do properly, if not longer. Having to correct such issues merely adds to how long this will take. (3) Images I've worked on this elsewhere as well and did a bit of reading up on copyright laws. Some of it's a bit fuzzy, but I think most of the images here are fine. It looks like mostly just the newer images added by Relicforger are in need of the Fairuse template being added. I'd work on that myself, but I'm leaving internet access for a geological field camp in the morning and am still working on getting everything packed up. The only additional thing with images looks like making sure we have both full and cropped versions of the cards on-hand. Full images will be handy for galleries. : 01:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Revisiting Infoboxes Alright, I've gotten the infoboxes updated to the new formatting (which is much easier to edit). This should be functional for most existing articles on the MNW. One additional thing I've found out is the ability to use a gradient for the headings, using class="gradientbg" markup. I'll try to do some playing around with that when I have the time. I've also been wondering about how best to work with characters such as Agram and Evu who have completely different representations in different media. I may have found something that will work perfectly, the tabber as used on the Young Justice Wiki's Character portals. This would most likely be able to solve the problem of distinguishing between both characters while not having any one appearance take precedence over the other. : 06:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I've figured out why the other categories weren't showing… it seems some of my edits didn't go through initially. I've properly added the following back to its base coding: alternates, showmooonland, and the TCGmoonland redundancy for tcgmoonland - I'm guessing the capitalization may have been to blame since the tcgmoonland spot is in the base coding. What might be easiest to do is have moonland= be for every appearance, and then tcgmoonland= and showmoonland= specify this for the different media if there's more than a single Moonland involved. What do you think? :For adding stuff, would the Most Recent Print section really be necessary? Or would there be a way to include all of them in some way? I'm less familiar with MND, is there anything at all on the cards such as a card ID or number? Otherwise it may just be easiest to simply include a list under the Sets section. For the info to follow, what would each of those 3 sections work for (particularly Clarification and Reprint)? That might affect some of how I'm able to include the data into the infobox coding. :Oh, while I'm thinking about it, I also updated the Universal template some time ago so it's more in line with the TCG. :: 06:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Editing Wow! This wiki has really grown since the last time I was here. You've added alot of pictures onto these pages. Thanks! Relicforger 13:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, well I'm flattered that you noticed. I actually used to be a lot more active on here, but I just haven't had a lot of time recently. And thanks to you too, of course. : 04:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC)